Spectacular!
by DarthNasere
Summary: Inspired by the movie Spectacular. Young Cordelia Nightwalker is the new girl in school who just wants to fit in.


Spectacular!

Disclaimer: I don't own any music by Evanescence or Christina Aguilera and I do not own Star Wars.

She was the new girl at Coruscant High School and her name was Cordelia Nightwalker, but her friends back home called her Cordy. She had brown hair, brown eyes and white skin. She was 16 years old and had a fiery attitude. She wasn't preppy but she wasn't Goth either. She liked wearing black clothes, but she always liked to smile. Most of all she loved music. Music was her heart and soul. It was her passion. When she had to pick her classes the first one she picked was Showtime Choir.

Cordy was so excited for her first day of class. She got up got dressed, grabbed her breakfast and ran out of the door. When she reached the bus stop there was a boy around her age standing there. He was tall and was wearing black clothes and he didn't seem all that happy. "Hi I'm Cordelia Nightwalker." She said. "I'm Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker." He said and just turned away. _'Well that sure put a crimp in my day'_ Cordy thought. She shrugged it off and continued to wait silently for the bus to arrive. When it did come Anakin got on first. When Cordy got on the only open seat was next to him. "Can I sit here?" Cordy asked. He didn't move. She was about to say something else when the driver said. "Skywalker let the girl sit down!" "A little please would have been nice." Anakin muttered. The bus ride to school was a very quiet one for her.

She was so thankful to get off of that bus that she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Cordy said. "That's fine. You aren't from around here are you?" The boy who she bumped into asked. She shook her head. When she was about to say something Anakin pushed her out of the way. She got mad and said, "Hey watch it flyboy! I'm getting sick and tired of you trying to put me down! I may be small but I know how to deal with jerks like you!" She stomped off to go get her schedule. "Whoa dude, she's just trying to make some new friends." The one boy said. "Well she doesn't know the system! I'm not going to be friends with a rocker wannabe." Anakin said.

Later in first period…. "Hey new girl what's your name?" One of the rocker girls asked. "My names Cordelia Nightwalker. Most people call me Cordy." Cordy said. "I'm Angelina. It was pretty hardcore of you to stand up to my BF Anakin like that." Angelina said. Angelina was a tall girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "What your BF? Oh I'm sorry I'm just a little hot tempered. I didn't mean to snap at him like that. I used to get beat up by guys like him so my instincts kicked in when he pushed me." Cordy said nervously. "Sorry up her BF means just best friend. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Anakin is a nice guy once you get to know him. Why don't you come sit with us? We may be rockers but we are pretty normal people." Angelina said. Cordy smiled and followed her to the rest the rockers. "Hey guys meet Cordy. She's new here and I wanted us to give her a CHS welcome." Angelina said. "I'm Rex the one you bumped into earlier." Rex said. Rex was a blonde boy who looked like Captain Rex off of the Clone Wars TV show. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said. She was a Togrutain girl around Cordy's height. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Said Obi-Wan. He was a tall boy with reddish brown hair and a kind smile. "I'm Padme Naberrie." Padme said. She was Cody's height and had brown hair and brown eyes just like Cordy did. "And the quiet one over there you already know." Angelina said pointing at Anakin who was glaring at Cordy. Cordy turned away and then looked back at them. "It's very nice to meet you all." She said.

Later in Showtime class…. It was Cordy's turn to show what she was made of so she decided to choose one of her favorite gothic rock songs to do first.

**All That I'm Living For lyrics**  
by Evanescence

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.

Her new friends clapped for her along with the rest of the class. Even Anakin clapped. She was in shock. _'Was he smiling at my singing?'_ She thought. She had to choose one more song and she knew that she would have fun with this one.

Fighter

By Christina Aguilera

After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

It was time for lunch and she was right about to pay for her food when Anakin went in front of her and said, "I'll pay for that." Cordy was taken aback by this but let him do it anyway. She followed him to the table and when he sat down there was no room for her. Anakin saw this and pushed Rex over. Cordy sat down in between the two of them. "Wow Cordy that was amazing! I couldn't think that a girl as small as you could have a voice like that." Rex said. "Looks can be deceiving Rex. I've always loved singing." Cordy said. "Well then why not join our band?" Anakin said. Everyone at the table got quiet. Angelina felt his head and he slapped her hand away. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Padme and Ahsoka giggled. Anakin took Cordy's hand and brought her out of earshot of the rest of the group. "I really like you Cordy. I have no idea why I do, but I do. I want you to be in our band and be one of the lead singers." Anakin said. "Okay. I like you to Anakin. I'm all for the tough guy, though I know you're just a big softy." Cordy said and poked him in the ribs. He jumped and said, "Hey cut that out! No one can know about my… um …. soft side, okay. Well no one except my girlfriend… aka you…. and I was hoping that you'd go out with me Friday night." He said with a sheepish smile. Cordy was speechless and because of it she kissed him. They held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity and then broke it so that they both could breathe. They turned to walk back to their table and saw their friends watching them in awe. When they sat back down Angelina said, "I knew it! You do have a soft side Anakin!" She started poking him in the ribs. "No stop it! Cut it out! Cordy help!" Anakin cried. "Okay Ani." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she too started poking him. The others just laughed at Anakin's predicament. When Cordy and Angelina finally stopped Anakin was gasping for air. He put an arm around Cordy and held her close. Cordy had never felt so happy before. "I know I feel welcome here." She said. They all burst out laughing from that. It had been the best first day of school in her life. But there still was more to come.

R&R Please! XD Anonymous Reviews accepted!


End file.
